Silver and Blaze's Youngling
by BlackVolt180
Summary: nothing to say but a few words . A Special friend let me use this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow!" Silver said stubbing his foot against the wall of his and Blaze's apartment. Silver hopped his way to the the freezer and got an icepack for his foot. He then hopped to the couch and turned on the television.

"I'm such an idiot..." he thought to himself.

An hour had passed and Silver got up to test his foot. He wrigled his toes a bit and tried standing on the foot he just hurt. It felt much better, but he was to clumsy to keep his balance and fell.

"Damn!" he thought aloud.

His ears twitched a bit. He stood up. Crying?

His ears followed him to the source of the crying and that lead him to his and his lover, Blaze's, bedroom.

He knocked on the door and called, "Blaze?" The crying stopped. "Is everything alright in there?" he said.

He tried the door. Locked.

"Blaze speak to me, Is everything alright in there?" he began to worry.

He could hear the door being unlocked and he stood back. The door opened an inch and part of Blaze's face could be seen. She had tears in her eye.

"Blaze what's the matter?" Silver asked very softly.

"I...I...I..." She studdered as she then burst into more tears and ran back away from the door, leaving it open.

"Blaze what's wrong? Did something happen to you?" he said as he slowly walked into the room.

The whole floor of the room was covered in tissues, a few empty tissue boxes layed on the floor too, and the wastebasket was filled to the brim with the materials.

Silver looked around the room. "Wow Blaze, are you trying to set the record for the most blown tissues?"

Blaze made a small giggle in between her crying but then went back to it.

Silver sat next to her and put his hand on her back and patted it.

Blaze started to cry a little more slowly and soon her crying was down to just snivles.

"Thank y-y-you S-Silver" she tried to say with her face in her hands. "Y-y-you r-really know h-how to ca-lm s-someone down."

Silver smiled and spoke to her rubbing her back.

"Now that you've stoped crying, tell me what's wrong." he said very sincerly and grabbing her hands gently so that he could look into her eyes.

Blaze stopped snivling and she moved her pupils so that they didn't meet Silver's.

"W-well, remember that night a month ago when we went together to Sonic's birthday?" she said quietly.

Silver closed his eyes and tried to remember the night. The image popped in his head and he remembered.

"Yeah, I remember it." he said.

Blaze started to blush. "Do you remember that it was the night when we...well...made love?"

Silver remembered the night of romance and started to get scared for Blaze.

"Did I give you anything? What did I do? Oh I'm so stupid!" he yelled at himself starting to get tears in his eyes.

"No no, Silver, you didn't give me a disease or anything like that!" Blaze said ashuringly.

Silver let out a sigh of relief and put his hand on his heart. It was beating as fast as Sonic's feet touching the ground when he ran.

"Well what's wrong then Blaze?" he asked.

Blaze took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Silver..."

His eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant with your child."

The Second Chapter is on its way. Don't Even ASK about the sequel.


	2. Finding out

Silver started feeling light headed. His head spinned in circles and everything went dark.

"Silver...Silver...Silver..." Someone was calling his name.

Silver opened his eyes slowly and woke up to Blaze with a worried look on her face and calling his name.

"Ohh...what happened Blaze?" Silver asked.

"You fainted." she said with a relieved smile.

"So it's true Blaze, are you really pregnant?" Silver asked.

Blaze looked down and blushed. "...yes..."

Blaze then was suprised to feel a tight squeezing around her abdominal area and saw Silver kissing her stomach. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you for giving me a chance like this Blaze!"

"So you're happy about this baby?" Blaze asked very surprised.

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed. "Why were you crying though?"

"I was scared...that you might leave or lose your feelings for me of you found out." she said.

"Nonsence! I've always wanted to be a dad, and now you've given me the chance!" he said with a joyous smile.

Silver was so happy that he couldn't stop hugging Blaze and kissing her.

Blaze giggled. "Ok, ok, we don't want the baby to get squashed, right?" she said with a smile.

Silver all of a sudden stopped, "Oh, yeah, sorry...hehe."

Silver put his face next to Blaze's flat belly. "You ok in there, hehe."

Blaze only smiled looking down at Silver talking to her belly.

"Hey Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"How did you know you were pregnant anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, well it all started a few days ago..."

**Flashback**

Blaze was sleeping in her bed. It was the middle of the night and Silver was alsleep next to her.

Blaze then woke up to a nauseating feeling and ran to the bathroom. She had to vomit.

"Strange, I don't remember something bad I ate." she thought to herself.

When she felt the nausea go away, she went back to the bed.

Silver woke up to the disgusting sounds and asked, "Blaze, are you ok? Are you sick?"

"No, no, maybe something I ate." They went back to sleep.

In the morning Blaze felt the sickening feeling again and rushed to the bathroom. She vomited again but this time, Silver didn't wake up.

Later in the day, in the afternoon to be exact, she had a strange, ravenous craving for crakers and tar tar sause.

She went to Silver and told him what she wanted. At first, she was acting all cute and nice when asking. But when Silver couldn't find what she wanted, she went out in a almost unstopable rampage, when she got Silver cornered she started crying and balling her eyes out while hugging him.

Silver was completely confused.

Then a few days later (the day Blaze just told Silver that she was pregnant) she finally noticed her actions and called up Amy.

"I don't know what wrong with me Amy, first I'm throwing up early in the mornings, then all these outrageous cravings, and now these mood swings. Do you know what's wrong with me?" Blaze asked Amy on the phone.

"Hmm, have you tried taking a pregnancy test?" Amy said.

"What?" Blaze yelled as smoke started to come from the hand she was holding the phone with.

"W-well, your symptoms sort of match the symptoms Vanilla had when she was pregnant with Cream." Amy said with a little fear in her voice.

Blaze decided to go to the Pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test.

She was about the open the door and leave when she heard Silver ask, "Hey Blaze, where ya' going?"

"Oh...uh...just for a walk." she said with a fake smile.

"Oh ok." he said.

Blaze then went to the Pharmacy. Cream and Cheese were working the counter.

"Hello Blaze, what do you need?" Cream said. "Chao Chao!" exclaimed Cheese.

"Uum...I need a..." she whipered the rest of her sentence in the small rabbit's ear.

"Oh, we just got a new shipping of those!" Cream exclaimed. She left for a moment and came back with a pregnancy test. "Here you go, the most accurate one anyone can buy. I'll give it to you for free though since you're a friend."

"Wow, thanks Cream!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Thank you come again!" Cream said as Blaze ran out of the store.

The whole time from the pharmacy, Blaze couldn't stop staring at the box that was in her hands.

When she got to her and Silver's apartment she ran to her and Silver's room only saying ,"I'm back," to Silver.

Silver couldn't help but notice the box in her hands. He didn't know what it was though. "Ooh maybe she got a present for me!" he thought.

Blaze locked the door to their room and ran to the bathroom. She sat on the sink counter and read the instructions on the box. The box said if one blue line appeared she wasn't pregnant, but if there was two lines on it, she was. It also said that she would only have to wait one minute for her answer. Blaze then opened the box and did the instructions.

Only thirty seconds had passed. But it felt like thirty minutes. Blaze just stared at the pregnancy test.

Waiting for her answer.

Sweat ran down her forehead and thoughts ran through her mind.

A minute had finally passed...

Her answer was...two blue lines.

Blaze's eyes widened and she could feel tears start to form. She ran to her and Silver's bed and started crying.

**Back to the Present**

"So that's what happened..." Blaze said.

"So that box was a pregnanct test? Man I thought it was a present!" Silver exclaimed.

"Oh well, I got the best present right here..." he said nuzzling his face in Blaze's stomach.

Blaze smiled as she knew there were going to be some new adventures ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about another month since Blaze told Silver that she was pregnant. (So if you've been keeping track, she's about two months pregnant.)

Blaze still wasn't showing much though.

She told Silver the baby wouldn't start showing until about four months.

Silver always helped her with anything she needed. Such as using his telekinetic powers to get things from high places; getting her certain types of food when she had her cravings; and so on.

"Hey Blaze!" Silver called.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"I'm going over to Sonic's place. I haven't seen him a while so I want to catch up with him on some stuff." he explained.

"Alright, hurry back." she answered.

Silver was about to leave when he slamed into the door. He forgot to open it.

"What was that?" he heard Blaze call.

"Oh...ow...nothing!" he called back.

He opened the door this time and left.

"First my foot, now my head. Man I'm such a clutz!" he thought to himself while rubbing his head and walking to Sonic's house.

When he got to Sonic's house, he noticed Tails working on the X Tornado in the driveway.

"Hey Tails, what's up?" Silver said walking towards the fox.

"Huh? Oh hey Silver!" Tails said.

The orange fox had goggles on his head and was covered in grease.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked.

"I was going to ask the same question, but I guess I should answer your's first. You see, Sonic noticed that his plane was acting up. He wanted to fly it a bit, but when he tried to turn it on, nothing happened. So he called me to see what's up." Tails explained.

"I see." Silver said nodding with his hand on his chin.

"It is a bit of a predicament, but I think it'll be up and running by tomarrow if I keep working on it. So why are you here?" Tails asked.

"Well I haven't seen Sonic ever since his birthday, so I wanted to catch up with him." Silver explained.

"Oh that makes sense; he's in the work-out room in basement. I think he'll enjoy some company!" Tails exclaimed.

"Alright, thanks Tails!" Silver said while walking up to the door of the house and letting himself in.

He made his way the basement but fell over the last step and fell flat on his face.

"Oh, I'm so-"

"Naive." someone said.

It was Sonic giving his hand to Silver.

Silver took it and pulled himself up.

"Hey Silv, what's up?" the blue hedgehog said.

"I've had better days." Silver said while shaking the pain out of his face.

"So why ya' here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing after the party, since it was the last time I got to talk with you. So how's it been?" Silver asked.

Sonic and Silver talked while walking.

"Well, I've been working out. I've met a whole bunch of new people like this Italian guy in a red hat, this dude in green that for some reason couldn't talk, and this one guy with a beard that dressed like some spy and hated me for some reason. Oh' and my plane broke also. Did you see Tails working on it?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I did. He said it'll be up and running by tomarrow." Silver explained.

"Sweet!" Sonic exclaimed.

Plane noises can be heard from outside. Then they started dying.

"Waaah!" They could hear Tails cry.

Crash!

"Whoops, needs more work!" They heard Tails say.

"Poor little guy, I wish I knew how to fix planes." Sonic said while looking up.

"Yeah" Silver said.

"So how've you been Silver?" Sonic asked. "I heard rumors that you and Blaze were doing something 'naughty' and my party."

Silver blushed and turned his head while scratching his ear.

"So it is true! Good job dude! Now you're a man!" Sonic said while slapping his friend's back and smiling.

Silver smiled, but he was still blushing.

"Hey come on dude! There's nothing to be embaressed about! It happens with all of us...well...mostly all of us!" Sonic exclaimed.

"...I got her pregnant..." Silver said quietly.

Sonic's smile started to fade.

"For real?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Yeah...for real." Silver said.

"Well are you happy about it? Because you seem pretty down right now." Sonic said.

"Actually, you can't believe how happy I am about it." Silver said with a tiny smile starting to appear. "It's just that, you're the first person I've ever told this to."

A warm smile appeared on Sonic's face.

"Hey buddy, this is gonna be alright. I know you'd be a great dad." Sonic said warmly.

"Thanks bud..." Silver said hugging Sonic and with a tear in his eye.

**Up at Eggman's Base**

Eggman was monitering Sonic and Silver.

"Blaze? Having a child?" he questioned.

"How magnificent! If I can get my hands on that child, I can rule the world haha! Just think, psychic and fire combined! It's...uum...what should I call it? Umm...Fychic! That's it hehehe..."


	4. Da Plan

A week later after Silver went to Sonic's house.

**Up at Eggman's Base**

"Robots! Assemble!" Eggman shouted.

A gargantuan amout of robots filled the room.

"Look here, I have finally found out a way to conquer the world! All you must do is capture this female."

He pointed up to his master computer.

"Computer, so us the picture of Blaze!" he yelled.

"Yes, Doctor." a female voice coming from the computer said.

An image of Blaze was shown on the masive screen.

"That is the girl you must capture!" he yelled looking at the robots and pointing towards the screen.

"Why her Doctor or weirdo?" a robot said.

"She is harnessing a child you ass." Eggman said.

"Aww..." all the robots said.

"Oh, shut the hell up you love bots ! That child is the son or daughter of Silver."

"So." another robot said.

"So? Don't you see you bucket of wires! That child will have the power of fire AND psychic! It could probably be undefeatable!" the egg-shaped man explained.

"But Doctor." the female computer said.

"What?" Eggman exclaimed.

"Do you not think that if you capture her now, Sonic and his friends would probably break her out before the infant is even born?" the female computer voice said.

"Hmm...you do seem to have a point. Very well then! When she is on the verge of her gestation, we'll capture her and the child will be born here!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Wise decision, Doctor." the female computer voice said.

"Mwahahahahah Bwahahahahahaha!" the meniacal man laughed.

**Back at Silver and Blaze's Apartment**

Silver and Blaze were making out on the couch.

Blaze stopped and sneazed all of a sudden.

"You ok Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she answered.

They were about to go back to their kissing when the boorbell rung.

Blaze showed an embarrassed look on her face.

"Blaze, who's that?" Silver asked.

"Oh...I kinda invited the girls over to talk about the baby...hehe." Blaze said.

Silver blushed. "Oh, I see, should I leave?" he asked.

"If you want, it's only girl talk." Blaze explained.

"Ugh...girl talk. That can take hours." he thought to himself.

"It's alright, I can go hang out with the guys." he said.

They heard the door opening.

"I'll go take the back door." he said.

"Yeah, ok...bye." Blaze said.

"See ya!" Silver said.

Silver was about to leave when he slammed against the door again. He forgot to open it...again.

Blaze giggled.

"Hehe, ok bye." he said.

She waved him a goodbye and he left.

"Phew, I thought he was going to stay." she thought to herself. "Boys never know the concept of girl talk."

**With Silver**

"Phew I thought I was gonna have to stay." he thought to himself.

"I wonder if girls will ever find out that us guys don't know the concept of girl talk." he heard a familiar voice say.

Silver looked up.

It was Sonic on the roof with Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow.

"Hey guys!" Silver said.

"We knew the girls were going to be at your apartment so we waited out here cuz' we knew you weren't gonna to stay inside." Knuckles called.

"Hehe cool, why don't you guys come down!" Silver called.

The four of them all jumped down. Except for Tails...he flew. 030

"So Tails, did you fix the X Tornado?" Silver asked.

"How did you think we got here Ass?" Shadow said.

"Yeah it's on the roof." Sonic said pointing up. "Wanna go hang at my place?" he asked.

They all agreed.

"How we gonna get the X Tornado without going inside with the girls though?" Silver asked.

"Don't worry." Tails said. He flew up onto the roof and hopped into the X Tornado.

The three hedgehogs and the echidna all looked up and saw Tails flying the plane down from the roof and to the ground.

"Hop in!" Tails exclaimed.

"Chaos control." Shadow pronounced.

In milliseconds, Shadow was already on the flying craft.

Silver, Knuckles and Sonic hopped in also and they were off.

**With Blaze**

Blaze, Amy, Rouge, and Cream & Cheese were sitting on the couch doing there girl talk.

"So Blaze, are you actually pregnant?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Blaze blushed.

"Oooeeeee!" Cream exclaimed. "I just think babies are adorable!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese exclaimed.

"So Blaze, what are you naming it?" Rouge asked.

"Well, I'm still not sure. I think that maybe Silver and I should think of the name together." Blaze explained.

"Suit yourself." Rouge said.

"Do you think it might be a boy or a girl?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't even started showing yet." Blaze said.

"How did Silver react to you when you told him you were pregnant?" Cream asked. "Chao Chao!" Cheese exclaimed.

"Well at first he fainted." Blaze said smiling.

"Oh he's so-" Amy was cut off.

"Naive?" Rouge finished her sentence.

"Yeah, but that's what I love about him." Blaze said.

"Well what happened next?" Cream asked.

"Well when he woke up, he did the most strangest thing." Blaze explained.

"And what's that?" Rouge asked.

"He started hugging and kissing my stomach." Blaze explained.

The three girls had surprise in their eyes.

"Really? When you said he fainted, I thought that meant that he didn't want the baby!" Amy exclaimed.

"I thought the same thing." Blaze said.

"Wow, he must really want this kid! If he actually started kissing your stomach then there's no lying there. He'd be lying if he just said, 'Oh...wow...that's great' and that type of garbage." Rouge said.

"I'm just happy he's glad about this child." Blaze said smiling.


	5. Another Chapter

It had been another two months since Blaze got pregnant. (So if you're still keeping track, she's about four months along.)

She had finally started to show.

But only about two or three inches out.

Silver never really left the apartment.

He always felt he should be there for Blaze if she needed anything.

Like, what if she needed to get up to get the controller for the television. He couldn't let her do that all by herself.

Well, I might exaggerating a bit, but, he really did help her in everything.

Blaze was sitting on the couch.

Her hand was over her minor belly and she felt a little hungry.

"Sil-" she was cut off because Silver was already next to her before she could even finish his name.

"Ver...can you get me something to eat?" she said as almost acting like a child.

"Sure, what do you need?" Silver asked.

"Hmm...some crakers and milk." she said still sounding like a child.

"Ok!" he exclaimed.

Before Blaze could even shift positions Silver was already next to her handing her the food she wanted.

Blaze grabbed it and started munching and drinking down.

When she was done she told Silver to sit next to her.

She leaned against him and blushed.

"Silver can you rub my belly?" Blaze asked.

Silver was a little thrown off.

"This pregnancy must be affecting her mind." Silver thought to himself.

"Umm...ok." Silver said blushing.

Silver put his hand on her stomach and started rubbing.

Her head moved againt him with every stroke.

"Mmm, that feels nice." she said blushing.

The rubbing continued until Blaze lifted up her arms and rapped them over Silver's shoulders.

Her and Silver's faces were next to each other and their lips met.

Silver blushed so much that his cheeks were as red as Shadow's red highlights on his quills.

"Wow, Blaze has never acted like this before!" he thought while kissing her. "I'm not sure if this is weird, but I think I like it!"

"Mmm, I love you Silver." she said taking a break from the kissing and then going back to it.

"I love you too Blaze..." Silver said.

**Later in the Day (the Evening)**

Silver and Blaze were in the kitchen.

Blaze was back to her normal self and she wanted to make dinner for Silver.

"So does her somewhat 'ecstasy' where off?" he thought to himself sitting at the table and looking at Blaze.

Blaze noticed him looking at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

Silver shook the thought out of his mind. "Oh sorry, nevermind." he said.

"Ookay?" she said.

"Do you need any help with the food Blaze?" Silver asked.

"No I want it to be a surprise." she said with a smile.

"Oh, alright." Silver said.

"Strange, Blaze usually never gives me surprises. Well...except that time over at Sonic's birthday." he thought to himself.

"Ok done!" Blaze exclaimed.

She was carrying a big pot.

"Oh Blaze, that pot looks heavy! Here." Silver said.

He used his psychic powers to lift the pot out of her hands and onto the table.

"Thank you Silver." she said sitting down.

Silver looked in the pot and saw stew.

"I hope you like it." Blaze said. " Just don't eat it too fast though."

She used the ladle in the pot to pour Silver some of the stew.

It fell into his bowl and it sort of bubbled.

Blaze didn't have a bowl by her.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Silver asked.

"No, I don't think the baby would like it." Blaze said rubbing her stomach.

"Babies can taste food even when they're inside your belly?" Silver asked with a suprised look on his face.

Blaze giggled a little bit. "Yeah, you can sort of say that. You know silver, you are such a kid sometimes. But that is why I love you." Blaze said

"Just see if you like it the stew I made." Blaze said.

"Oh yes, I forgot!" Silver exclaimed.

He looked at the stew in interest.

He grabbed his spoon at took a sip.

Everything went white.

He felt like he had just tasted heaven.

Silver stared into space with a smile of wonders on his face.

"Silver...Silver are you ok?" Blaze asked.

In a flash, Silver started scarfing down the stew in no time flat.

"Silver wait! Don't eat it too...fast!" Blaze exclaimed with worry in her eyes.

"Why *gulp* it's delicious!" Silver exclaimed.

"Uh-oh...this is bad." Blaze said.

"Why?" Silver asked.

Silver's eye started to twitch. Sweat started to drip down his forehead. The white quills on his head started turning red.

He opened his mouth a little bit and felt like steam came out.

"HOT!" he screamed.

He ran to the sink and started throwing ice cold water in his mouth.

Blaze giggled and shook her head and thought to herself. "Oh Silver...I'm sure you'll be a great dad..."


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another month had passed since Blaze got pregnant with Silver's child. (Seriously, do I have to tell you how far she is...five months!)

Blaze had actually started to show a bit more now.

Not anything like at nine months, but ok to say the least.

Blaze went into her ecstasy moods a little more now than back then.

Silver didn't mind it.

Not at all actually!

He once almost felt like he liked the normal Blaze less than the ecstasy Blaze!

But he felt as though that it was wrong.

Besides, she wouldn't be acting like that forever.

Only until the baby's out.

One ocward time he had with Blaze while she was in her ecstasy mood was at night when he was trying to sleep yet she kept getting close to him and started licking his shoulder.

It's not like Silver didn't find it cute or anything, he just found it a bit of a bother since he was trying to sleep.

It was not until one day Blaze asked asked a very odd question.

"What do you think we should name it?" Blaze asked Silver while they were sitting on the couch.

"Huh?" Silver asked.

"The baby, what should we name it?" Blaze asked again.

"Oh, well we don't know if it's boy or girl right?" Silver said.

"That doesn't mean we can't think of names." Blaze said.

"Hmm, I guess your right. Do you have anything in mind?" Silver asked.

"Well let's think of names for a boy." Blaze suggested.

"Ok...hmm..." Silver thought.

"Is Gold a boy name?" Silver asked.

Blaze giggled.

"Well that depends. It could probably be a boy or girl's name." Blaze explained.

"What brought up the name Gold?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Christmas for some reason." Silver explained.

Blaze smiled.

"What do you think would be a good name?" Silver asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." she said smiling and getting close to Silver.

Silver smiled and blushed.

"Enough thinking...just kiss me..." Blaze said going into her ecstasy moods again.

"Gosh; eleventh time this week she's gone into this mood." Silver thought to himeself.

So they made out for God know's how long.

Later in the day when Blaze got out of her ecstasy moods, she went to the topic they were talking about.

"What about girls names?" she asked.

Silver thought.

"I'm not good at girl names, you go first." he said.

"Well, I always liked the name Crystal." she said.

"Crystal is a nice name!" Silver exclaimed. "Now let's see...what I can think of...what about...Ember." he asked.

"A name based off of my name?" Blaze asked.

"Sure, I mean, you're kind of the one doing most of the work here with the baby inside you and stuff. I think you should deserve most of the credit." Silver explained.

Blaze smiled and hugged Silver.

"Yeah, but without your help, there would be no baby." Blaze said hugging him.

Silver hugged her as well.

He smiled warmly.

"Yeah...I guess your right..."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been yet another month of Blaze's pregnancy.

She was now six months along and she started to show a lot more now.

Her ecstasy mood swings didn't happen very often, but maybe once in a while.

Blaze was getting a little fussy on what gender her and Silver's child would be.

"Silver, I really want to know if our child will be a boy or a girl!" Blaze exclaimed.

She would say that at least twice a day.

At first Silver just said to be patient.

But now it was sort of a bother.

"Fine, fine, we'll go to the doctor." Silver finally said.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted." Blaze said.

Silver and Blaze went walking to the hospital.

But Blaze was getting tired with the new extra weight.

She quickly found the nearest bench and took a rest.

Silver sat next to her.

"Hmm, this might be a problem." he said rubbing his chin. "I got it, hop on my back, I'll carry you!" Silver said smiling.

Blaze's eyes widened.

"Silver, are you sure you'll be able to carry me?" she asked.

"Sure, I've carried you before, what's a few extra pounds gonna do?" he exclaimed.

"Well, if you want..." Blaze said with a little regret in her eyes.

Silver stood up, and got in a position so that she could get on.

It took Blaze a while, but she managed to climb onto his back.

Silver was wrong about the extra pounds though.

His knees bent so low that they were five inches away from touching the cement.

He slowly lifted himself up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Blaze asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Silver said almost sounding assuring.

Silver started of slow but soon got used to the weight and started jogging.

He was huffing and puffing along the way, but he couldn't let the one he loved walk all the way to the hospital! Even if it was only a mile away.

"Silver, you sound like a train blowing smoke, are you sure you want to keep caring me? I mean the hospital is only another block away." Blaze said.

"N-no, I'm fine! I'll even show you." Silver said.

Silver started picking up speed.

"Silver, are you sure you're able to run with me on your back?" Blaze asked shockingly.

"No...problem, I could do it. You don't mind it do you?" Silver asked.

"Well, no not really, but are you sure you want to run?" she asked.

"Sure I can, just watch." he said smiling.

Silver started gaining more speed, he was sure he could go faster, but he didn't want Blaze or the baby to get hurt.

They made it to the hospital.

Blaze jumped off of Silver.

While Silver started to stand up straight, he heard his spin cracking due to the weight.

Blaze's stood with one hand on her belly and the other on her spinning head.

"Are you ok? Did I go to fast?" Silver asked?

"Well, maybe a little." Blaze said shaking off the dizziness. "Come on, I want to see what are child is going to be!"

Blaze took Silver's hand and walked inside the doors of the hospital.

Tikal was at the counter.

"Oh hello Silver, Blaze." Tikal greeted them.

"Hi Tikal." Silver said.

He turned to Blaze. "Hey Blaze I'll take care of this, you go sit down and rest in the waiting room." he said smiling.

"Yeah, thank you." she said.

Blaze took a seat and layed her head against the wall resting.

"So what do you need?" Tikal asked.

"Blaze wants to know if our child will be a boy or a girl." Silver explained.

"Oh, so an ultrasound?" Tikal asked.

"So that's what they're called...anyway yes." Silver said.

"Ok." Tikal said writing down something on a clip board. "I'll call you when it's your turn."

"Great." Silver said.

When Silver turned around, he noticed Blaze talking to Knuckles.

Silver walked over and sat next to Blaze.

"Hey Knuckles why are you here?" Silver asked.

"Knuckles broke his hand during training, he's here to get a cast for it." Blaze explained.

"Isn't that supposed to be taken care of right away?" Silver asked.

"Hehe, only for the wimps, I told them they could take their time." Knuckles said.

"Well, that's typical Knuckles." Silver thought to himself.

"Knuckles, the doctor will be with you now." Tikal called out.

"Well, it was nice talking with you guys, oh and congratulations on the kid, see ya!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Thanks, see ya man." Silver said waving.

Silver felt something lean against his shoulder.

It was Blaze leaning against him.

She was not in her ecstasy moods though this time.

This was Blaze on her own free will!

"Silver, can you put your hand on my stomach please?" Blaze asked quietly.

Silver smiled and put his hand on her swollen abdomen.

She put her hand on her belly as well.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

A movement.

They both looked down and felt the movement that came from Blaze's stomach.

They child's first kick!

They both smiled warmly.

Blaze spoke, "That...that felt..."

"...Magical?" Silver asked.

"Yes...it did." Blaze answered.

Blaze leaned on Silver's lap and closed her eyes.

"This child will be beautiful Silver..." she spoke.

"I'm sure it will be..." Silver said assuring.

They fell asleep.

*A few hours later*

"Silver, Blaze, the doctor with see you now!" Tikal called out.

Silver opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh, it's our turn." he thought to himself and shaking the sleepiness out of his eyes.

He shook Blaze a little.

"Hey, hey Blaze, it's our turn." he whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" she asked waking up. "Oh, it is?"

"Yeah, let's go." Silver said smiling.

The two of them walked to the counter.

"The doctor will be here shortly." Tikal said.

Tikal spoke into an intercom, "Can Dr. Vanilla please come to the front desk and take your patients?"

"Wait Dr. Vanilla?" Silver thought to himself.

In ten seconds flat, Silver saw Vanilla walking towards them.

"Why hello there, I'm Cream's mother, Dr. Vanilla, but you can just call be Vanilla." the doctor said. "Please come with me."

Silver and Blaze followed her to an empty room with a bed and an ultrasound computer.

Vanilla looked through her bulletin board.

"Ok Blaze, I need you to lift up your cape a bit so you can expose your abdomen and lay on the bed." Vanilla said.

"Ok." Blaze said.

Blaze lifted up her cape a small bit and laid down on the bed.

Silver stood next to her.

Vanilla turned on the ultrasound computer and took a bottle of the blue gel out and put it on the end of the wand to the ultrasound.

"This might be a little cold." Vanilla said.

Blaze nodded.

Vanilla put the wand on Blaze's belly and spread it around.

A picture appeared on the screen of the computer and all three of them looked.

"So what gender is it doctor?" Silver asked.

"Hmm...let's see here..." Vanilla moved the wand around a little more.

"Aha, there we go, you two have a baby girl!" Vanilla exclaimed.

"A boy..." Silver and Blaze said at the same time.

Blaze looked at the screen and smiled.

For once in her life.

Everything around her was just blocked out.

It had felt like everything was all on the child inside her.

She put her hand on the screen.

She laughed.

For once Blaze felt like everything was perfect.

That nothing was ever wrong in the world.

"A girl...how wonderful..." she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Yet another month had passed and it was Blaze's seventh month of her pregnancy.

Things were normal, obviously her belly grew a few inches further.

Sonic once came over to see how both of them were doing.

When Sonic looked at Blaze, the first thing he said was, "Did you eat a basketball?"

But as always, Sonic was always a good jokster and they laughed about it.

Blaze was alright.

She didn't walk much due to the new extra weight, and Silver sometimes had to help her around.

She usually didn't go into her ecstasy mood swings anymore, but she did get angry pretty easily.

Sometimes it would be Sonic making another one of his dumb jokes; or that her feet hurt; or that she couldn't reach something could cause her to get frustrated.

It was always up to Silver to stop the problem like telling Sonic that maybe he should go home; or rubbing her feet; or getting her what she couldn't reach. Most of the time, that would help.

Silver was fine too.

He still was usually near Blaze if she needed anything.

Although, like any other man, Silver's perverted side started to show.

Such as slapping her behind when she walked past him; or feeling her body when they were in bed.

He even noticed that Blaze's chest started getting bigger and started producing milk for the young one inside her.

Silver was always mezmorized by her beauty, but he did always keep a promise to himself to at least be decent to her and not always do perverted stuff all the time.

But that didn't mean he couldn't look at her in sexy ways.

Blaze never really mined Silver acting somewhat perverted around her. It told her that she is still sexy looking even if she was pregnant.

One day Blaze and Silver were sitting on the couch kissing...

Silver enjoyed making out with Blaze very often.

Blaze felt the same.

When Silver kissed Blaze, he almost felt like nothing bad was around him, like nothing sinister or evil was anywhere to be known. It was like kissing an angel of heaven when he kissed Blaze.

When Blaze kissed Silver, she felt as if she kissed lips with the purest presence on the earth. Silver was everything good to her. She felt sparks of lust when she met lips with him.

Blaze stopped kissing Silver all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Silver asked.

"The baby...it's kicking." she said with a smile and looking at her belly.

"Ooh, really? Here let me feel." Silver said laying his head against Blaze's tummy.

Silver felt small movements coming from her stomach.

"Wow, magic!" he said in a loud whisper.

Blaze giggled.

"Wow, I just know that this child is going to be strong!" he said lifting his head up.

Blaze made a small laugh.

"He must get it from you." she said smiling.

"Aw, not only me Blaze, you're powerful too!" he exclaimed. "Remember when we met as kids?"

*Flashback*

Blaze was playing in the backyard of her father's castle.

The small princess was picking fruit from one of her fruit trees when she noticed something.

A small creature was hudled in the corner of the backyard near the edge of the gate.

"And just what are you?" she asked firmly.

"Huh? Oh a person!" Silver exclaimed.

Blaze looked confused.

"My name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. I come from the future." he said bowing his head.

"Yeeaah, and I come from the Queen of Mobius. What are you doing hear anyway?" she asked.

"I was being chased by a few dogs and I squeezed through the bars of you're gate." Silver looked at the area around him and saw the castle. He jumped up. "Wow, a real castle!" He turned his head to Blaze. "Are you a queen?"

"No, I am Princess Blaze, my father is the ruler of this castle." she said turning to it and smiling proudly. "I might be small but my father says I'm strong."

She turned around to see Silver on his knees and bowing.

"I'm sorry my dear princess for my bad behavior and rudly breaking into your home!" he said still bowing.

"Uuh, thank...you?" she said confused.

"Blaze!" They heard someone say.

Blaze gasped, "Oh no, it's my father, if he sees you, he'll probably send his guards!"

She ran over to him, picked him up and threw him into a pile of leaves.

"Woah!" he said.

"Shh! Be quiet you naive boy!" she whispered loudly. "Stay here!"

She ran over to where the voice came from.

Silver stayed in the pile of leaves.

The leaves felt warm in the midday sun, and he dozed off.

Not long after he fell asleep, Blaze was shaking him to get up.

"Hey, you, uhh...Silver! Wake up!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Silver asked opening his eyes.

Blaze helped him up.

"My gosh, I only left for ten minutes and you already fell asleep." she said to him.

"I'm sorry, walking around in a world you don't know is tiring." he explained.

"Well, all my father wanted to know was that if I was ok." she said.

"Did you tell him about me?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "Now you gotta get out of here." she said pushing him towards the gate.

"Uhh..." he said as she was pusing him.

"Now squeeze through the gate like you did before and go." she said pointing towards the gate.

"Oh...ok." he said.

Silver squeezed through the bars and Blaze helped by pushing.

When Silver got through he sort of felt sad that he had to say goodbye to a new friend.

"Bye." Blaze said.

"Ok...bye." he said.

Silver started to walk away.

Blaze watched her new friend walk away. She looked in her hand and saw the fruit she picked.

Blaze ran up to the gate.

"Hey, wait!" she called.

"Huh?" Silver said turning around.

Silver walked up to the gate.

"Here." she stuck her hand through the bars and handed Silver the fruit. "You look like you need it."

Silver's eyes widened.

A smile grew across his face.

"Thank you so much Princess Blaze!" he said taking the fruit.

"You're welcome, and just call me Blaze." she said smiling.

"Ok, thank you very much 'Blaze'!" he exclaimed.

"Bye!" he said waving.

"Bye!" she said waving as well.

*Back to the Present*

"If you were able to throw me into a pile of leaves, than you must be strong!" Silver said. "Not to mention you can control fire."

"I guess you're right." she said. "And we probably wouldn't have fell in love if you hadn't kept coming back to the castle and I didn't ask my father if you could live with us."

"Yeah, and it wasn't till we were way older when I took you to the future and you finally believed me." he said.

"And atleast we can stay here now that someone else has taken over the thrown and they're alive and healthy, and that the future is nice and prosperous." Blaze said.

"Hopefully we can stay here for a long time." Silver said.

"Maybe this child can be born in a different world then where we are from!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Blaze, I'm sure it will..." Silver said with a warm smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaze was nearly at the end of her gestation. Eight months seemed to fly by.

Blaze usually got tired quickly and usually had to have Silver hold onto her arm or rarely carry her at times. Silver delt with it, but along with Blaze, he got tired quickly too.

Silver usually had to fetch things for Blaze. Knowing she couldn't walk far distances, he would usually have to go shopping for her. Which was usually very embarrasing when he had to shop for women's clothes and undergarments. But even through all the embarrasing times, Silver still kept oath to himself that he would help Blaze through thick and thin.

Silver plopped onto the couch next to Blaze. He looked like he had been working in a mine field.

"What's wrong Silver?" Blaze asked holding his hand.

Silver turned his head to her with an exhausted look on his face, "I'm just really tired."

"Aw..." she said moving closer to him. "Would you feel better if we cuddle?" she said leaning on his should moving her head up and down.

Silver smiled when he heard her start purring. He starting feeling better and began to brush his face in her fur.

Blaze giggled. She loved it when her partner snuggled with her. Even the child inside her enjoyed it. The tickling feeling made the little one jump around a lot.

"He has some strong kicks." Blaze said.

"Really, let me feel." Silver said smiling and putting his hand on Blaze's large tummy.

The little movements kicked at Silver's hand. "Hehe, you're sure right those are strong." he said.

"Hey Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Yeah Silver?" she answered.

"Have you ever wanted to just escape life and just live in a perfect world and not have to deal with troubles?" he asked.

"Well Silver...yes, yes I have felt that way before back then when I had to deal with the problems of being a princess and worrying about who will take over the thrown when my father dies. Why do you bring it up anyway?" she asked.

Silver answered, "Well I just recalled a place where we can be in just peace and serenity. No troubles at all!"

"Really, where?" she asked.

"Come." he said taking her hand and getting up from the couch.

Blaze managed to get up from the couch and followed Silver.

Silver came up to a blank wall.

"Uhh, Silver, all I see is a wall, no paradise from where I'm standing." Blaze said with a confused look on her face.

"Hehe..." he laughed. Silver started using his telekinetic powers to pull of a little dog-eared piece of wall paper. As the wall paper started to come more undone, a door started to appear.

Blaze had a suprised look on her face.

Silver was just about finished taking off the wall paper when the whole door was able to be seen. He pulled off the last bit of it and there stood a tall steel door.

"S-Silver, how did you make this?" Blaze asked with wide eyes.

"You can't believe how much free time I have. Common, let's go in." He opened the door and took Blaze's hand.

When they walked into the room, it was pitch black except for the light coming in from where they came from.

"Now where is that darn string?" Something thread-like touched his face. "AHH! Spider web!" He started flailing his hands around when he accidently pulled on it and light appeared.

"Oh...hehe...that was the string I was looking for." he said turning to Blaze with an embarrased smile on his face.

Blaze giggled. She then started to look around.

Shelves and shelves of materials were everywhere. Things that went from small treasures to pictures of friends and loved ones.

"This here Blaze is my secret treasure room. I keep all the things I know I'll treasure forever in here." He said smiling at all the materials he collected. "Ah here's what I was looking for." Silver grabbed a chaos emerald off one of the shelves while Blaze was looking at the objects on the shelves.

Blaze was going along the objects when she spotted one that intrigued her. It was an old fruit on a little stool with a light over it. She tilted her head and wondered why such a fruit was displayed like this. She took a closer look at the fruit. Her eyes widened.

*Flashback to when Blaze and Silver met*

Blaze was holding out the fruit she picked out to Silver. "Here, you need it more than I do."

*Back to Present Time*

"Silver..." she said.

"Huh, what is it?" he said turning around to her with the chaos emerald in his hand.

"Is this...the fruit I gave you when we first met?" she asked pointing to the fruit.

Silver had a surprised look on his face and then it turned into a warm smile.

"That day...was one of the happiest days of my life...and that one fruit started our whole relationship. There was no possible way I would ever throw that fruit away or eat it. Back then when I was on the streets, and whenever I looked at that fruit I thought of you..." he said looking at the fruit on the shelf.

"Aw..." she said with a tear in her eye and holding out her arms to hug Silver.

They embraced.

"That is the sweetest thing I heard anyone say about me." she said sniffling and hugging Silver. "So was this the place that you were talking about?"

Silver shook his head. "No, I'll show you what I was talking about."

Silver lifted his hand that had the chaos emerald in it. "Chaos Control!"

A portal next to them opened. "Come." he said holding onto her hand.

They both jumped into the portal.

They both landed in a field. A field of meadows and flowers, where mountains roamed in the distance and forests surrounded them. Where birds can be heard singing in the beautiful midday sun. Where rivers can be heard from miles away with its gentle stream and the fish jumping out of it.

"Silver, where are we?" Blaze asked looking at all the wonders around her.

Silver smiled. "I call this place, Paradise. Where beauty is at its most essence, where you can run and never get tired, where love sprouts a grows. I come here whenever you're not around."

A light breeze swirved through the two.

"Wow..." Blaze couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was paradise. Farther than any other paradise she had ever seen.

"Come, Blaze, frolic, frolic with me and among the beautiful atmosphere around you.

Silver took her hand and began to run.

"S-Silver, you know I can't run in my condition." Blaze said. But to her surprise she was able to move as gracefully as she had been when she wasn't pregnant. "This feeling, I feel like I'm as light as a feather. I cannot only move around... but I can run again!" She began to laugh with Silver as the ran through the fields and meadows.

As the wild wind blew through their faces, they couldn't help but feel like kids again. So much love and joy was in the air.

Hours of just running and jumping and laughing flew by like Sonic at a chili-dog sale.

They finally came to the largest hill in the paradise and layed on a patch of plain grass as an ocean of flowers surrounded them.

"Wow Silver, this has just been amazing." she said laying next to Silver with one of her hands holding Silver's hand and the other on her belly. So many happy movements answered to all the running and fun.

"Ah...yeah Blaze, it sure has." he said. "I almost feel like we should just stay here forever and let our son be born in Paradise." he said putting his hand on Blaze's belly.

"True, but we both know that can't happen, since neither of us are doctors and we have friends and family back at home." she said laughing.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You're right." he said smiling. "Chaos Control!"


	10. Chapter 10

At last it was Blaze's final month of her pregnancy. Nine months.

Blaze was in good condition even with her burden. Her feet didn't swell and her back held out pretty good. The only problem was how quickly she became tired, which only took about ten to fifteen minutes. Every so often if her and Silver were walking somewhere, they would have to take breaks at least three times before Blaze was to better strength again. But even though she hated the need to rest, she was glad her child was finally going to join the world.

Silver was at the top of his game during this time. Knowing his child was so close to joining him and Blaze. He took every chance to feel his little one kick within Blaze's tummy. Silver didn't even mind having to rest with Blaze every so often, he was just to overwhelmed with the fact his son will be there with them soon. Although that was about to change quicky...

*At Eggman's Base (in space)*

Eggman sat in his chair sleeping in front of his master computer. The screen automatically turned on with a loud bleep.

"Wah Wooooah!" the egg-shaped man yelled falling out of his chair. "God Dammit! I must fix that some how! What is it computer?" he said getting back in his chair.

"I am terribly sorry Docter, but Blaze the Cat is at the near end of her gestation." the computer spoke. "Would you like to have her captured now?"

"Hm? Oh yes!" he exclaimed. "Yes bring in my best robots!"

"As you wish Doctor." the computer said. "Bringing in best troops." A medium sized garage-like door opened on the far left side of the room. Walking in the room were fifty of Eggman's robots. Ten flying ones and forty very large, almost wrestler-like robots.

"Computer show Blaze the Cat!" he yelled pointing to the screen.

"Yes Doctor." A picture of Blaze appeared on the large screen.

"You see her, go capture her and bring her to me!" he yelled at the robots. All fifty of the robots turned there heads to the screen and scanned the picture of Blaze. "Good now go! Computer open the side door!" he yelled to the computer.

"Yes Doctor." A very large door, more like the whole right side wall began to open. Slowly it rose to the top. "Now go! Go go go!" He ordered the robots as they ran out of the base through the large door. "Mwahahahahahaha!" the mad man laughed.

*Back with Silver and Blaze*

The two were walking down a sidewalk in town. Today seemed to be a quiet day. No one seemed to be out. It just seemed to be a quiet, cloudy day.

Silver walked next to Blaze looking towards the sky. "Dull day huh Blaze."

Blaze nodded. "Sure seems like it."

Something in Silver told him that something bad was about to happen. "Blaze, maybe we should go home today, I just don't think today's a good day."

Blaze seemed a little confused. "What do you mean 'not a good day'?"

"I'm not sure, but something just doesn't feel right." He said looking more to the sky. He saw something, he squinted.

"What do you see Silver?" she asked him.

The thing he saw soon became more than one thing. And it was coming right towards them!

"Blaze look out!" He grabbed Blaze and flew to the side.

Whatever was falling crashed right where they were standing before. One after another, more and more of the wrestler-like robots fell to the ground along with the flying robots.

"What the...what the hell is going on here?" Silver exclaimed.

The forty tall robots began to make a circle around Silver and Blaze. "Grr, I knew something didn't seem right." He had his back turned for only seconds, only focusing on the large robots when he heard screaming.

All ten of the flying robots had Blaze and were carrying her away. "H-Help Silver!" she screamed to him.

"No, Blaze!" he began to charge for a burst of flight. But he was all of a sudden covered by the tall robots. "What the?" They made what seemed like a dome shaped figure around him. "Dammit I have no time for this!" he shot at the robots with his psychic bullet spheres. They only did little damage and the dome of robots were still around him. "Augh! Hell!" He started going all out with shooting the robots. Bullets after bullets, and only a few actually did damage.

Silver started becomming furious. Rage started bottling up. He curled up and started charging. Only a few seconds went by when he opened up letting out a wave of psychic energy blasting away and destroying the robots that surrounded him.

Silver breathed in and out heavily. He looked around and soon began getting scared. He flew up and started looking in all directions for any trace of Blaze.

"Blaze! Blaze! Blaze! Blaze where are you?" he yelled out. A tear started forming in his eye. "Blaze..." He let out the one tear and screamed out of rage. In a furious rage he zoomed over to find Sonic.

*At Sonic's Place*

In ten seconds flat he was at Sonic's door. He slammed the door open.

Sonic was drinking a cup of milk and started gagging and choking after the sudden burst at the door. "Well damn Silver! What is it?" he exclaimed whipping milk off of himself.

Silver ran over to Sonic and started panting. "Bla..." he was panting to hard.

"Silver what is? Spit it out!" he slapped Silver's back.

"Blaze...Blaze's been captured..." he panted more. "I think by Eggman!"

"Wait what?" Sonic exclaimed. "Isn't she like at nine months already?"

"Yes that's why I need your help!" he exclaimed shaking Sonic at the shoulders.

Tails walked in rubbing his eyes after waking up. "What's with all the yelling?" he asked half asleep.

"Tails, Blaze's been captured by Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tails eyes shot open. "What? Isn't she due any day now?" he exclaimed.

"That's why we need the plane! Common!" Sonic yelled running to the X Tornado outside.

"Right!" Tails said grabbing his goggles and keys to the X Tornado. "Common Silver!"

Silver held his head. "Why is this happening?" he thought to hisself.

*In the X Tornado*

Tails was flying the plane while Sonic stood on the wing and Silver was in the back seat. "Why do you think Eggman's after Blaze?" Sonic asked.

Tails answered. "Well I don't think he's after Blaze, but I do think he's after the child inside her."

"What would he want with a kid?" Sonic asked. "I mean what can you do with a baby besides clean it's diaper."

"Well you know that Silver had telekinetic powers right? Well imagine that but mixed with Blaze's fire abilities. That's some major power there."

"So that's why we were attacked!" Silver exclaimed.

"Ah now I see, man that Eggman, what a dick he is." Sonic said shaking his head.

"A smart loon I have to say. He captured Blaze at the worst possible time for us, If he would've captured her any earlier, we most likely would've saved her by then. I'm guessing he wants the child to be born there on his base, if we can even find it." Tails explained.

"Hm you got me there bud." Sonic said rubbing his chin. "Well we can't save her with only the three of us, we might as well get some help."

"But what about Blaze? The more time we're not looking for her the worse." Silver said.

"Yes Silver, but if we do eventually find her then what's the good of just losing to his robots in the end because we're down some men." Tails explained.

"Hm, I guess your right. But who can we get anyway to help?" Silver asked.

"Well Rouge is on a mission with G.U.N." Tails said.

"And Amy is over on vacation with Cream and Big; and the Chaotix are no help whats so ever. So that only leaves Shadz and Knucklehead." Sonic said.

"Well they're the best we got. Let's go." Tails exclaimed flying to Shadow's home.

*At Shadow's home*

Sonic started pounding on Shadow's door like he always did.

Shadow flung the door open with anger in his eyes. "Dammit Sonic, what is it-hey why's Silver and Tails doing here too? And what's with your worried looks?"

Silver explained what happened to Shadow. "Hm I see, Blaze was always a nice women. And I still owe her for getting me all those Beatles albums. Alright, fine, I'll help search." he said with a rubbing his chin and nodding.

"Great now let's get old Knucklehead." Sonic exclaimed.

*In the X Tornado*

Shadow stood on the other wing of the plane. "So we go to Angel Island right?" he asked.

"Correct." Tails said.

"That darn Eggman, world domination just doesn't want to seem to leave his thick head." Shadow said shaking his head.

"It sure seems that way Shadz." Sonic chuckled.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Shadow yelled.

"Fine, fine." Sonic laughed.

The four were now flying over Angel Island. Knuckles was sleeping by the Master Emerald."

"There he is!" Tails said pointing toward Knuckles.

*On Angel Island*

The plane landed at the bottom of the large stairs. The four ran up them to Knuckles. The poor echidna was still sleeping.

Sonic snapped his finger in front of the sleeping Knuckles. "Hey Knucklehead wake up!"

"Wha!" Still in a daze Knuckles grabbed a large stick next to him and started swinging it around him.

"Woah woah, Knux, calm down it's just me, Sonic!" he exclaimed trying to get Knuckles out of his trance.

"Wha? Sonic? Oh sorry about that, I thought it was that pesky bat again trying to steal the Master Emerald." Knuckles explained.

"It's alright Knux, but we really got a big problem on our hands." Sonic exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Silver explained what happened to Knuckles.

"What! That darn Eggman! And at the worst possible time too!" Knuckles exclaimed holding his fist.

"Exactly! That's why we need your help!" Silver said.

"Don't worry, I'm with you guys 'till the end." Knuckles nodded.

*At Eggman's Base*

Blaze was in a glass capsule, not a very large one, but one where she was able to move around in or atleast sit and lay down in. She was knocked out from the shock of being captured. She woke to tapping on the glass.

It was Eggman. "Hmhmhm, well hello there my pretty."

Blaze's eyes filled with rage. She put her hands on the glass but was zapped a little. She pulled her hands back. "What do you want with me, you sick pedo bastard?" she said with fury in her voice.

Eggman shook his head. "It isn't you that I want, It's that little one inside you I want."

Blaze gasped and hugged her belly. "What do you want with her?"

"Hmhmhm, and it's a girl on top of it, how magnificent. Your daughter's going to help me with world domination and will let me finally make Eggman Land." he explained with a chuckle.

"You're a monster!" she exclaimed.

"Like I care. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm." he laughed as he walked away.

As he left the room, Blaze's anger soon became sadness. "Oh, what am I going to do." she asked herself with tears forming.

The child within her started kicking furiously. She put her hand on her belly. "You can tell we're in trouble too huh?" As tears dropped from her face she looked up to the cieling. "Oh Silver, please save us before it's too late..."

*A week later with the guys*

The five of the guys were in Tails lab, trying to find out where Eggman's base could be.

Silver was in the corner, pretty much going insane and kept repeating Blaze's name.

Shadow lay on the couch sleeping from the lack of sleep that the guys hadn't been getting searching for Blaze.

Sonic was pacing back and forth on the floor. Rubbing his chin and trying to keep himself up.

Knuckles was leaning against the wall punching his face whenever he felt like he was about to sleep.

Tails on the other hand was wide awake. He was in a different room and had been working on a device for tracking down Eggman's base. "Mmmmm, common, just one more piece." Tails delicatally placed a small chip inside what looked like a stop watch but with a tracker screen. "Yes! Complete!"

Tails ran out of the room and yelled, "Guys, guys, It's complete!"

The four slowly looked at Tails almost looking half dead. "Eh, hold on. I'll be back."

Tails came back with four diet Mountain Dews and threw one to each guy. "Drink up guys, you'll feel wide awake after you drink them."

The four gulped down the drinks slowly.

All four of their eyes shot open. Sonic started talking as fast as he ran. "OhmyGodguysthat'ssomeawesomestufftherehuh?"

"Totallydudetotally!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"Youguysareidiotswhatareyoufi nishedwithTails?" Shadow asked.

"YeahcommonTailsspititout!" Silver exclaimed.

"Glad to see you're all awake now, right now I've just finished something that's going to solve all out problems!" Tails explained.

"Andwhat'sthat?" Knuckles asked.

"Glad you asked. I call it the Eggman Tracker!" Tails showed the guys his new device.

"Whatdoesitdo?" Sonic asked.

"You'reanidiotSonic." Shadow said.

"Well it's clear by the name that it track's down Eggman. I went back to the place where Silver blasted all those robots and found a tracking chip inside one of the bots. I put the chip in here and reversed it's affect so that Eggman can't track us. But we can track him." Tails explained.

"Tailsyouragenius!" Silver exclaimed. "NowwecanfindBlaze!"

"Let'sgolet'sgolet'sgo!" Sonic was already in the X Tornado.

"Right!" Tails exclaimed.

*In the X Tornado*

"Glad to see you guys finally calmed down." Tails chuckled flying the plane.

"That's the biggest burst of energy I've had in a while!" Knuckles exclaimed sitting on the back wing.

Tails had attached the Eggman Tracker to the plane. "God it seems Eggman's base is in space!" Tails exclaimed.

"Space, well that's not good." Sonic said.

"No it's not, we're gonna need to do a transformation here." Tails pushed a button.

"What do you mean transfor-wha!" Knuckles exclaimed.

The X Tornado started becomming more of a miniture spaceship. The five of them were now enclosed inside the little spacecraft.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles were all in a cluster.

"Eh Tails, a little help." Sonic said.

"Oh right sorry." Tails said pushing another button, this time the back side of the plane became longer and there were more seats.

"Thanks bud." Sonic thanked Tails.

"No problem." Tails smiled.

The five were flying for not even ten minutes when Tails said to buckle because they were about to leave the atmosphere.

Knuckles' buckle didn't work so when they were breaking through the atmosphere he flew backwards to the back of the ship.

Everyone laughed besides Shadow who only smirked.

The Eggman Tracker began to bleep quickly.

"Hey what's wrong with the tracker Tails?" Shadow asked. "Are we close?"

"Correct again Shadow, according to this, we're only about five mile away from it, so we'll probably be able to see it soon." Tails explained.

"Don't worry Blaze, I'm coming..." Silver thought in his head.

*In Blaze's capsule*

Blaze was brought meals every two hours. But being away from Silver put her in depression. Every day brought her closer to the day she'll give birth, and every day she prayed he would come.

She sat in her capsule rubbing her belly. In her quiet capsule that was the only thing she could do.

She lay down and was about to sleep.

A loud ringing sound made her shoot up. She looked up and saw a red light flashing and a heard a computer women's voice repeat "Intruders."

Blaze heart began to pound. Could this be Silver, it has to be Silver!"

*With the guys*

The guys were standing in the base with half of the X Tornado stuck in the side of the wall.

"Ever heard of the element of surprise Silver?" Shadow yelled at him.

"Hey I have a right to go all crazy like that!" Silver yelled back.

"By crashing in the wall?" Shadow yelled back.

Tails jumped in on the arguement. "Guys, guys, now's not the time for fighting, we're here and that's that!"

Silver's ear twitched. Blaze, Blaze's voice. He began running to the sound.

"Where do you think you're going?" Knuckles yelled at him.

"Blaze!" he yelled back.

As the guys stood there stupified as to what Silver meant. An army of robots had formed in back of them.

Sonic turned around. "Alright ass kicking time!"

The four began to fight off the robots.

*With Silver*

"I know I heard her voice, I know it!" he thought to himself. Silver was running through he hall. "Secuirity in this part of the ship is horrible." he thought to hisself still.

Blaze's voice became more clear. He came to a hall full of metal doors. He walked by them and tried listening for which door had Blaze in it. At the end of the hall stood a heavily guarded door. Guarded by the two biggest robots he had ever seen. Although they seemed to pay no attention to him.

Silver listened. Blaze's voice was at its most clearest. "Blaze!" He ran up to the door but the two robots put they're feet in his way. "Grr, get out of my way!" he used a psychic blast.

The two robots feet were only dented. "F**k!" Silver began to fuel up with rage. This was his closest to saving Blaze. These two weren't just going to stop him here in his tracks. Silver's body started to pound with preasure. He felt as though he were going to explode. His body began to burn with rage and he began to glow with so much phychic energy that his whole body was the psychic energy. He let out one roar af rage and an overwhelming wave of so much psychic energy that the two giant robots and the door desinegrated.

Blaze looked towards the big explosion. She saw Silver standing there. Her heart began to pound so quickly he felt as thought it would pop right out of her chest.

"Blaze!" Silver ran to her capsule and put his hands on the glass. He looked at her bulging tummy. "Oh thank God, you haven't had him yet." He began looking around for some switch to open the capsule. And just as he presumed, on the left of the capsule was a lever to open the capsule. He pulled the lever and the capsule opened slowly. When it came to a stop Blaze jumped at him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

Silver hugged her back tightly as well. They kissed for what seemed forever. A whole week apart from each other left them dying for at least one kiss.

As they slowly withdrew their lips and gazed into each other's eyes. Silver had to break the moment. "Common we gotta get going." He grabbed her hand. "Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles are probably getting downpoured with robots.

"So that's how you got here. Alright let's go." she nodded.

"Hmhmhm, not so fast you two." a voice said.

"Huh?" Silver said confused.

Eggman appeared from behind the door Silver entered through.

"Grr, Eggman..." Silver said with anger in his voice.

"You might've ruined my plans Silver. But that doesn't mean I can't destroy you hehehe..." Eggman pulled out a remote with a skull on it. He pressed it and ran away.

"What the hell?" Silver was confused.

Behind them the capsule and the other gadgets and computers began to zap.

"What's going on now?" Blaze asked.

Silver's eyes widened. "Blaze run they're about to blow!" he grabbed Blaze's hand and they began running to the exit. As the waves of fire tried catching them Silver and Blaze jumped into the hall of the other doors. Behind them stood space.

Silver was on the floor and got up. Soot and ash stuck to his fur. He looked around and saw Blaze on the floor.

"Blaze!"


	11. Chapter 11

Blaze!" Silver yelled running to her.

"Blaze! Oh Blaze! Please wake up! Blaze!" he chanted her name over and over again and shook her. Tears of sadness and anger started forming. "Blaze...please..." he colaspsed. She wouldn't answer. He hugged her by the neck as tears streamed from his eyes onto her forehead.

"No, Blaze, please don't let it end like this! Please wake up!" he squeezed her tight against his chest fur.

"Pain..."

"Huh? Blaze?" he asked as tears still dripped off his face.

"Pain..." she repeated.

"Blaze, oh dear merciful god, you almost scared me to the point of death!" He squeezed her tight.

"Pain...pain!" she repeated.

"Huh?" Silver looked and saw her clutching her stomach. Now he knew what she meant. The explosion must've sent her into labour!

"Blaze is it time?" he asked.

"What the F**k do you think!?" she screamed at him in anger. She began to breath in and out more and more rapidly.

"Oh god, this isn't good." he said helping Blaze up as he supported her with his right arm.

Sonic and Tails came running. "We heard an explosion! You guys ok?" Sonic asked. "Oh hey you got Blaze!"

"Sonic, this isn't the right time for celebration! Blaze just went into labour!" Silver explained with worry in his voice.

Tails exclaimed. "Woah and Shadow and Knux are still holding off the robots! Common we'll get to the X Tornado and-"

"No! That'll take to long! We got to go now!" Blaze yelled. "Silver just blast a hole through the wall and fly us out of here!"

"But Blaze, we're miles from home!" Tails explained.

"I don't care! We got to go! Now!" she yelled while breathing even more heavily. She turned to Silver and pulled him close to her face by his chest fur. "Now you listen to me, we ARE going to fly off this damn thing and we ARE going to get home, you understand?!" she said between gritted teeth.

Silver nodded his head repeatively. "Mhm, ok!" he said quickly with fear also in his voice. Silver used his telekinetic powers to blast a hole in the metalic wall. He grabbed Blazes hand. "Hold your breath! You're gonna be experiencing some major speed here!"

Blaze took a deep breath of air to fill her lungs for a while. She nodded for Silver to go. Silver floated upwards, and zoomed like a bullet out of the hole in the wall.

"Man I sure hope they'll be alright." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sonic, common, we need a little back-up over here!" They heard Knuckles call out.

*With Silver and Blaze*

Silver zoomed through space like a rocket on Red Bull. Blaze was stupified by Silver's speed and clung onto him. Miles and miles of the dark space flew by them. But still Silver couldn't see home yet. Silver took a risk of talking, or more like screaming to Blaze. "Blaze, I'm not going fast enough, I need to go faster!" he yelled with the small bit air still left in his lungs. Blaze just nodded in a daze.

Silver started charging up while still flying. It was diffucult since he wasn't able to curl up for another burst since he knew Blaze wasn't going to be able to hold her breath a lot longer. But he was devoted to get Blaze home. Mere seconds passed when Silver felt like he was going to blow with energy. He put his arms out in front of him and threw them back for an exuberant flash of speed.

Through squinted eyes, Silver was able to see a round object in the distance. "Home!" he thought to himself. Blaze saw the round planet too but grimaced in pain from her contractions. Plus the pain in her lungs didn't help either.

Silver felt like he was close to dying of suffication, but in only seconds did he smash through the atmosphere. The two gasped for a long breath of air. Silver quickly jerked upwards to slow down or else they would've came down like a meteor. He tracked down the town they lived in and calculated a place to land. When he saw the town he dropped to the ground with Blaze on his back feet first.

Silver came down like a missile even though slowing down. With his feet facing toword the surface of the planet, he smashed into the ground. A crater about a mile wide was left. Silver stood in the middle with his feet on the ground, crouched, and head facing down to the ground as well. Blaze on his back, she asked, "Silver?"

In no more than a second Silver burst out running through town to the hospital. His feet flew through the streets like falcons hunting for their prey.

Blaze grimacing in pain, she said, "Hurry Silver, I don't know how much longer I can take this..."

"Don't worry, we're just about there." he assured her. And just like he said, the hospital appeared before them in moments. Silver stopped at a screech at the front of the hospital. He let Blaze down. She panted and had her hand on her stomach in pain.

He ran inside while Blaze stomped furiously in pain behind him.

Tikal was at the desk, she knew just by the way Blaze looked, she was in labour. Even before Silver made it to the desk she had already called for a wheelchair and Vanilla. Silver got up to the desk "Hur-"

"Don't worry Silver, everythings been taken care of already." she said to him. And just like she said, at least ten choas came with a wheelchair and helped Blaze in it. She was then pushed to the birthing room. Silver caught up with her and ran next to her. "Don't worry, this is all going to be over soon." he said with an unsure smile.

She grabbed him by the chest fur almost tripping him. "It better be..." she said through gritted teeth. Blaze was then in the birthing room where Vanilla stood there checking papers. "Oh I see your finally here. Well Blaze I need you to change into this." She gave Blaze a tan patient uniform.

"Yes anything! Just get this growing pain out of me!" Blaze quickly changed and was on the bed in birthing position. Silver stood next to so she had something to squeeze while she gave birth.

"Oh the little one's already crowing." Vanilla said. "Alright Blaze, I need you to push."

"Aaaauugh!" Blaze moaned as pain shot through her body. She grabbed Silver's hand and almost crushed it.

"Gah! Not so hard Blaze!" he said while she still squeezed his hand.

"Aaaauuuuugggggh!" she let out another moan. She turned her head to Silver and pulled him close to her face again. "Listen here, you did this to me, now you're going to pay for it!" she yelled in his face.

"It's half out Blaze, just one more big push!" Vanilla told her.

Blaze squeezed Silver's hand and threw her head back. "Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuugggggggh! I JUST SPLIT FROM MY V TO MY A!" she screamed as she let out one masive push.

Crying filled the room.

Blaze let out a masive breath of exhaustion. She smiled.

Vanilla cleaned the child. She handed the small crying child to Blaze. "Shh, little one." she whispered to her. The child began to calm down and soon fell asleep in her arms. Vanilla left the room for their privacy. The child had most of Silver's fur, but had light shades of purple on the top of her ears and fur on her forehead. He had a lighter version of Blaze's eyes, and had two small green dots on his forehead between her eyes. Somewhat like Blaze, she had some sort of lines on the back of her palm instead of circles like Silver. like Silver, but had a tail like Blaze. A beautiful child she was.

Silver was in so much awe. There sleeping before him was his daughter. "You did great Blaze." he said to her.

Blaze smiled at him. "You want to hold her?"

"Me? Umm, well, sure." he said.

Blaze handed him his baby girl. Silver felt different. Like a new person when he held his daughter. He smiled and couldn't believe he was actually holding his own daughter. "Wow..." was all he could say.

The child's eye began to twitch, and it actually opened! Silver's eyes shot up in amazement. "Blaze babies aren't supposed to open their eyes right after birth, are they?"

Blaze only smiled. "Well she's a special child, and you're a special dad."

"Wow..." he said looking at his daughter. The child looked up at him. "Hey little guy, I'm you're dad." he laughed. The child only giggled and pulled at Silver's chest fur. "Ok, ok, that's enough pulling on that for today." he said handing his daughter back to Blaze.

Blaze giggled. "What do you think we should name her?"

"Well I don't think Crystal would be very good since she has mostly green and white on her. Do you?" he asked.

"Well she has bright colored fur, why not Ivory?" she suggested.

"Ivory! It's perfect!" Silver exclaimed.

"Then it's settled." She looked at her daughter. "You're name's going to be Ivory from now on, do you like it?" Ivory only giggled. "Guess she likes it." she giggled.

*The Next Day In the Hospital*

Blaze slept on her bed with Ivory sleeping in her arms. Silver was on the side of the bed in a chair sleeping as well.

The morning sunlight shown through the window. Silver woke up slowly, he stretched and nudged Blaze on the shoulder a little. "Hey Blaze it's morning." he picked up Ivory while he still sleeped.

Blaze woke up feeling different. She felt her stomach, yet it was flat. "Heh, guess I became used to being big." she giggled. "Here." She motioned Silver to give Ivory to her. He did so.

Not only moments before did they wake up when Sonic and the others came in, including Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Rouge.

"Boy! Blowin' up Egghead's stuff is fun!" Sonic said proudly marching in.

"Wow didn't expect you guys to come so early." Blaze said.

"Oh my God, there was no way me and Cream were gonna stay on our vacation when we heard you were ready to have the baby, so we came back as fast as we could!" Amy explained.

"I even cut my mission short to come see the little girl." Rouge said.

Sonic walked up to the couple. "So what's the little girls name?" he asked.

"We named her Ivory." Blaze smiled.

"Aw, what a pretty name." Cream said.

Knuckles came up to the two. "I can tell this little one's gonna be a fighter." Shadow came behind him. "Indeed. she might even be a challenge if we ever battle for training."

"Oh look she's waking up." Amy pointed out.

Little Ivory opened her eyes slowly, and soon was wide awake when he saw all them looking at him. Then he look at Sonic. "Hey buddy." Sonic said giving Ivory her finger. Ivory pulled on it. "Hehehe, hey she takes after her uncle Sonic." Sonic laughed.

Ivory giggled. The girls were in too much of a trance by how adorable she was. So Knuckles picked her up gently. "Hey little dude, are you gonna be a fighter like me?" Ivory grabbed Knuckles glove and it began to burn. "Huh, owowowowow, I'll take that as a yes. Here Shadow." Knuckles handed Shadow the little one.

"Ehh..." he just looked at the child. Ivory looked at him back and then giggled "Hmhmhm, little one's sure a happy one. Here you go Silver, I'm not good with children." Shadow handed Ivory to her father.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys, but we gotta go." Sonic said.

"Yeah same here." Knuckles agreed. Shadow agreed as well. So the guys left.

"Aw, but he's so adorable!" Amy whined. "Oh alright. Bye little Ivory! Common Cream." Cream walked out of the room with her.

"You two have a nice kid there, be careful with him 'cause he seems like a powerful one." Rouge advised the two leaving the room.

The couple smiled.

"Our little Ivory, Ivory the Hedgecat." she said looking at her daughter.

Silver smiled. "Yep, our little youngling."


End file.
